Total Anime Island Survival
by Spyrkle10
Summary: Anime characters from Rozen Maiden, Inuyasha, One Piece, Naruto and FMAB must compete to see who can survive longest on the island and win a wish! Mild cursing and mention of sex. No character death! unless if you call being transformed into bacteria death So read!


_**Total Anime Island Survival!**_

Me: Hi, guys. I'm doing a multi-anime torture/humor show!

In the worlds of Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Naruto, Rozen Maiden, and One Piece, Inuyasha, Kagome, Ed, Al, Roy, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shinku, Jun, Luffy, and Zoro, were abducted and transported to an abandoned island whilst also being stripped of all weapons, magic, alchemy and jutsu!

Ed: What the hell?

Me: I don't own any of these animes. All characters here must survive here on this island, for a month! If anyone dies, the one responsible gets to play Matching! Begin!

Roy: Alchemy doesn't work, Fullmetal. Who's gonna win now? Huh?

Ed: We were abandoned on an island for a month with no alchemy. So we're the experts here.

Inuyasha: Keh! Who cares! I'm getting off this scrapheap!

Kagome: Inuyasha! (Runs over to electrocuted Inuyasha)

Me: That's what happens when you try to leave! And you CAN give up. The person who lasts longest gets a wish!

Al: A wish? I can get my body back, Brother! And you too!

Inuyasha: I can wish that me and Kagome have the same lifespan!

Kagome: You love me? (Kisses Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Will you be my mate?

Kagome: Yes. Forever and ever. (The couple tear away their clothes and begin mating, passionately)

Naruto: Maybe Sakura and I-

Sakura: You pervert! (Beats up poor Naruto)

Sasuke: (runs off on his own)

Shinku: Jun, let's go.

Jun: Yeah, let's get away from these freaks.

Luffy: I'm not a freak! I just have awesome Devil Fruit powers! I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit!

Zoro: And I'm a master swordsman of the Three-Sword-Style.

Shinku: How pleasant. (She and Jun leave)

Kakashi: Now let's get along.

Luffy: MEAT! NEED MEAT! I GIVE UP!

Me: Well, you and Zoro are now out.

Zoro: Wait, why do I have to go too? (He and Luffy disappear with a poof!)

Ed: Shut up, Colonel Bastard.

Roy: I don't have anything to wish for. I give up. Can't wait to see your face, Fullmetal, when you- (Roy "poofs!" away)

Kakashi: Sasuke, stop moaning and come down from that tree.

Sasuke: Fine, I give up. I'm coming-

Me: You just gave up! Bye-bye!

Sasuke: (makes angry face before poofing away)

Kakashi: Yes! And when I win, I'll wish to have the power to summon hot naked women at will!

Naruto: (wakes up) Kakashi Sensei? Do ya think I can wish for-

Sakura: Sasuke! Where's my Sasuke?

Me: He gave up.

Sakura: I give up! Take me to him! NOW!

Naruto: (sobs) Sakura will never love me…

Sakura: (poofs away)

Shinku: Jun, I have obtained a new power.

Jun: What is it?

Shinku: I can change all human females into Rozen Maidens and all human males into inanimate dolls.

Me: Anyone transformed into a Rozen Maiden or inanimate doll is disqualified and must remain a doll or Rozen Maiden for a week! Nah, it only comes into effect if you become inanimate! So boys, put those legs to work!

Ed and Al: Phew.

Ed: Stupid, creepy little doll. Wants to become 'Alice, the perfect girl' and can turn us into junk.

Al: Good thing we built this treehouse.

Naruto: Can me and Kakashi Sensei stay here?

Ed: Sure. Us males need to stick together.

Al: Brother…

Al: Poor Inuyasha.

Kagome: Inuyasha, we've dressed, we've mated, I'm pupped. Can we (whispers) get to the male sanctuary now?

Inuyasha: Keh. If I had Tetsusaiga, I'd kill the doll. But I'll go. Be safe. (Inuyasha flees to the treehouse and huddles with the other terrified males)

Kagome: Shinku.

Jun: She's unarmed.

Shinku: Become one of us… (turns Kagome into Rozen Maiden)

Kagome: Oh no!

Jun: Your pups are here. (holds out vial)

Kagome: (uses miko powers to break free and pups come back to her)

Jun: Give up.

Me: You said 'give up!' Bye! And Shinku has to come with you!

Shinku: I will never become Alice… ( she and Jun poof, all males come out)

Kakashi: Let's settle this. Naruto, please go. You can become a strong ninja on your own.

Naruto: Okay… and I've realized something… Hinata's in love with me. I need to return her feelings before she gives up on me! I give up! (poofs away)

Me: If 2 people from the same anime are left, they can share the wish!

Inuyasha: Rock Paper Scissors Shoot.

Kakashi: Rock Paper Scissors Shoot.

Kakashi: I win! Leave, Inu Gang!

Inuyasha and Kagome: (poof away)

Ed: Let's settle this. Rock Paper Scissors Shoot.

Kakashi: Rock Paper Scissors Shoot. Hah! Paper beats rock!

Ed: Sorry, Al.

Al: You tried your best, Brother. (Al and Ed poof away)

Kakashi: I WON! I wish that I had the ability to summon hot naked women whenever I want!

Me: Wish granted.

Kakashi: Summon!(dies of heart attack from looking at too many hot naked women at once)

Me: Aw… I wanted to lock Winry and Kakashi in the closet to see if hot anime crossover sex would occur, and make Shinku human, and turn Al into a lampshade! Plus I would turn Luffy into a rubber figure!

Truth: Hey, baby. Where you been?

Me: I know it's our 'naughty time' but I needed to mess with some people first…

Truth: Thought, you are devious.

Thought: I know I am. (the two entities then make out and create another entity to rule some random world)

Me: Thought pretended to be ME! At least she made me look awesome….

Ed: Well, at least we won't quit your fanfic! Instead, we'll put Thought through hell! (the anime characters from the anime nod and grow devil horns)

Kagome: Inuyasha, I hate your sexy buttox! I actually love Kikyo! I'm a leisbian! Kidding! I actually love Kouga because he's SO HOT! And he bellydances!

Inuyasha: I can bellydance….

Shippo: And I'm actually Sounga!

Sango: Miroku and I are siblings!

Al: I've had my body this whole time!

Ed: Edward Cullen is my nephew!

Luffy: My father is a cat.

Shinku: I'm a boy!

Jun: I'm a Rozen Maiden!

Darth Vader: Die….

Because I am your father. And you will not join the Dark Side. (everyone anime sweatdrops before being turned into tuberculous tresaw)

Me: I' ! !


End file.
